Roatan
=Yacht Club/Marinas= 'BROOKSY POINT YACHT CLUB' 'FRENCH HARBOUR - ROATAN, HONDURAS' www.brooksypointyachtclub.com Nw1.jpg Roatan 086.JPG DSCN2167.JPG DSCN2014.JPG SANY0133.JPG DSC03216.JPG DSCN5767.JPG DSCN5794.JPG DSCN5805.JPG DSCN5868.jpg Boats-at-the-DockP.gif Flea-Mart3P.gif Club-HouseP.gif Nw1.jpg Roatan 086.JPG DSCN2167.JPG DSCN2014.JPG SANY0133.JPG DSC03216.JPG DSCN5767.JPG DSCN5794.JPG DSCN5805.JPG DSCN5868.jpg Boats-at-the-DockP.gif Flea-Mart3P.gif Club-HouseP.gif Nw1.jpg Roatan 086.JPG DSCN2167.JPG DSCN2014.JPG SANY0133.JPG DSC03216.JPG DSCN5767.JPG DSCN5794.JPG DSCN5805.JPG DSCN5868.jpg Boats-at-the-DockP.gif Flea-Mart3P.gif Club-HouseP.gif Nw1.jpg Roatan 086.JPG DSCN2167.JPG DSCN2014.JPG SANY0133.JPG DSC03216.JPG DSCN5767.JPG DSCN5794.JPG DSCN5805.JPG DSCN5868.jpg Boats-at-the-DockP.gif Flea-Mart3P.gif Club-HouseP.gif Nw1.jpg Roatan 086.JPG DSCN2167.JPG DSCN2014.JPG SANY0133.JPG DSC03216.JPG DSCN5767.JPG DSCN5794.JPG DSCN5805.JPG DSCN5868.jpg Boats-at-the-DockP.gif Flea-Mart3P.gif Club-HouseP.gif On any give night at Brooksy, you might hear a calypso band or see local ethnic dancing or even some cruisers having an informal jam session! Social gatherings and happy hour everyday from 4pm-6pm with beer and wine specials. We have trivia contests, and cook offs, and more. Small and delicious menu for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. There's always something fun happening at Brooksy! We are located in a calm protected Lagoon behind the French Cay Harbour anchorage. Brooksy Point was created by cruisers for cruisers, so we understand your needs. Marina has med-moor and side-tie slips available on floating docks at reasonable rates. Water, wifi and electricity available to all slips. Services are available to marina guests and to anchor outs for a small weekly club fee. These fees not only help provide for services, but also help create fun events for cruisers to attend. We welcome you to Roatan and hope to see you soon! Join the Brooksy Point Cruiser community! Scuba tank refills Transportation to and from Eldon's Supermarket every Saturday Scuba tank fills WiFi Hot and cold showers Trash Disposal Satellite TV at the Palapa Bar Transportation to and from Eldon's Supermarket Gas and diesel fuel pick up and delivery Propane tank fills Potable water Cell Phone cards available Grill-Barbque Move check outs Book exchanges Also if you are planning to leave your boat, services are available to open your boat on sunny days, start the engine and pump the bilge on a schedule you provide. Mike (owner) is an experienced sailor and can help with needed repairs. Tours of the Island including the Dolphin Show at Anthony’s Cay available upon request. For more info about our full-service marina, see our website, brooksypointyachtclub.com or call us on VHF 72 or call 3377 2246 First time to French Harbour? Call Brooksy on VHF 72 and Mike will be happy to guide you in! 'To get to Brooksy Point Yacht Club, enter French Cay Harbor. Proceed to the right toward Fantasy Island. We are located in the lagoon behind Fantasy Island on the left. ' Maps are provided for planning purposes only. Contact Mike for more info if needed. '' '' '' Fantasy Island Marina, at Fantasy Island Resort & Dive Center How to Enter French Cay Harbour Entry to French Cay Harbor way points. Line up the entrance at 16.20.86/86.27.02. Line up with the Blue Roof. Proceed past the starboard marker to 16.21.17/86.26.97 turn starboard to 16.231.16/86.26.79, paralleling the reef. This will keep you clear of the (sometimes) marked shoal to port. Once past, the way is clear to the anchorage and the Marina, in no less than about 13' of water. ' ' ''About The Marina: '' The marina is located on this private island, 22 acres surrounded by crystal clear water. and an exquisite reef. Shore dive to a shipwreck and a DC-3. An abundance of wildlife includes peacocks and peahens, geese, ducks, hummingbirds, a variety of iguana and other animals and birds. The beautifully landscaped Resort and Marina invites casual strolls. A guarded gate controls access and provides security while also allowing for easy access to the main road. The marina offers 26 slips (Not all have power), water (at some slips) and WiFi, plus 10 more for which utilities have not yet been installed. Dockage is mostly side-tie with 110/220V shorepower, bottled water. Guests of the Marina have full privileges of the Resort, including use of the pool, free wifi, free beach towels, use of Resort kayaks, two private beaches, showers, tennis courts, volleyball, pool tables and receive a 20% discount at the Dive Shop, including dives, PADI courses, gear repairs and equipment rentals, and tank fills. There are a variety of regular and specially scheduled activities for marina guests, including Garifuna Dancers and a Fire Dancer every Saturday night. The "Tiki Palapa" at the marina has become the gathering center for cruisers in French Cay Harbour. Events include the Wednesday "Burger Bash", Friday "Fish Fiesta" and Saturday "Dining on the Deck", an often themed Pot Luck. There are also monthly events open for all to enjoy the entire Resort. Guests of marina residents are welcome to use the Resort facilities at no charge. For a free tour of the Resort, call on VHF# 71 and to receive the Welcome Package outlining rates, a 420197 389188044425027 93186998 n.jpg|Tranquil seas, clear, clear water at the North dock, tucked up against the island. Roatan2010 005.JPG|Sunset at the North dock. Monkey and salva vida.jpg|Don't give beer to the monkeys - they steal enough by themselves! Beach.jpg|One of our two private beaches, swim off the beach for some great snorkeling. SAM 0322.JPG|Casual elegance. SAM 0338.JPG|Our exclusive "pour your own" Honor Bar. Beds on the beach.jpg|The main private beach, a perfect place to relax. Resort, anchorage and small lagoon.jpg|Thirteen acres of flora, fauna and fun! Swimming pool at night.jpg|Night view of the pool. 6667_653744341307434_1460826762_n.jpg|Side-ties at the North dock. 58140_653746944640507_972348091_n.jpg|Garifuna Dancers, bonfire on the beach every Saturday. 164945_653749597973575_2027284544_n.jpg|Full service Dive Shop, 20% discount for guests of the Marina. 271009_239093812772491_453181_n.jpg|Fantasy Island Map 300373_275386342476571_3651265_n.jpg|Near by dive sites, shore dive or snorkel to DC-3 and shipwreck. 521644_653743537974181_1122217884_n.jpg|Children welcome to our safe, secure island with plenty of room to roam, lots to see and do. 529192_653745007974034_1847294021_n.jpg|Wine and cheese tasting. 546808_10200480921369551_1045700457_n.jpg|Happy New Year, fireworks on the beach! ceb_1_img_1299539987.jpg|Wreck diving from the beach. 562457_653746871307181_197851827_n.jpg|Fire dancer on the beach, Saturday nights. P1010005.JPG|Beautiful landscaped marina grounds. 549037_653743567974178_1168572589_n.jpg|Did I mention that children are welcome? P1010014.JPG|The West and South Docks P1010005.JPG|Nicely landscaped, a place to relax by your boat. SSCA.jpg|Proud to be the Host Station for the SSCA. Full Listing of Services and Amenities Available to Marina Guests ''Welcome to Fantasy Island Marina! We appreciate your being here and will strive to ensure that your stay is pleasurable and worry free. We are constantly working on upgrading our facility and guests features. We welcome your suggestions. Contact Information: The Marina Office is located at the east end of the dock, just past the Dive Center, Dock Master Willy monitors VHF #71, cell phone: 504 9855 6382, email fidockmaster@yahoo.com. Services Offered and Prices Facilities: Berthing for up to 25 yachts, 220/110V shore power, water. There are an additional 20+ docks without power or cable TV. Slips are mostly side-tie, featuring clear water; snorkel or swim off your boat or just watch the fish swimming underneath.all guests. Dockage:'' '' A flat rate of .60c per foot per day, $10.00 per foot per month for stays longer than 14 days. Reduced rates for stays over 3 months and storage. Amenities Include: * Full use of the resort facilities * Hot showers and restrooms in air conditioned comfort * Pool tables * Tennis courts * Volleyball court * Kayaks * Two private beaches * Big screen TV in Lobby Bar * Free internet in the Lobby * Free trash disposal Other Services: Fuel dock open on request Boat cleaning: Interior & Exterior, ask for quote Dive Services: Bottom cleaning and zinc replacement, ask for quote Water: Bottled water 42 Limpera per 5 gallon bottle Dive tanks filled Rooms: '' Rooms are available for guests of the marina at a rate of $80/night/pp, significantly below the standard rate. Food and beverage service are not included at this price.'' Food Service: '' Fantasy Island Buffet, all you can eat! Breakfast, $15.00 per person Lunch $25.00 per person, drinks, including beer and wine included Dinner, $30.00 per person, drinks, including beer and wine included ''Tours:!' ''Any tour can be arranged, inquire at front desk. ''Massage!' Inquire at reception desk in hotel lobby. $60.00 for one hour ma '' '' '''''Happy Hour! Monday (nibblies nigh!), Monday through Saturday at the Tiki Palapa, on the Marina Green behind the South facing dock. BBQ! The BBQ is available to marina guests at all times. Keep it clean! Other Events! Rubber Duck Racing, dinghy raft-ups,tennis & volleyball, restaurant shuttle and other events, will be held from time to time and announced on the morning net, 0900, VHF #74, daily except Sunday. Follow us on Facebook: Fantasy Island Marina, Roatan On the net: http://www.fantasyislandresort.com/marina.php Our blog: http://fantasyislandmarinaroatan.blogspot.com/ Web site: www.fantasyislandmarina.com On Facebook: Fantasy Island Marina Roatan Honduras Marina Manager/Dockmaster: Jerry Blakesee, fidockmaster@yahoo.com, 504 9855 6382 Roatan Yacht Club The recently re-opened Roatan Yacht Club (formerly the French Harbour Yacht Club) is a new facility, featuring all new docks, US style power and water towers, free WiFi at the dock and a host of other amenities. The Clubhouse bar and restaurant has a patio with fresh water pool, pool table and the most spectacular view overlooking French Cay Harbour and the lush tropical grounds of the yacht club. The facility is conveniently located, almost everything needed by cruisers can be found within a 10 to 15 minute walk. Two of the most popular destinations, Parker Center and Eldon's Supermarket are literally right across the street. As an added bonus Eldon's will deliver your groceries to your boat or dinghy at the marina. Amenities: * Free WiFi at marina and in clubhouse * 20 Slips, all finger pier or side tie * 20, 30 and 50 amp shore power with modern towers with solar security lights * 24 hour guard service and CCTV security cameras covering the entire marina and grounds * Dinghy dock * Laundry service * BBQ * Fresh water pool * Pool table * Large screen TV in bar * Book exchange * Hot showers * Full restaurant and bar in the Clubhouse open * Trash disposal with Recycling Center * Dive Center * Modern 19 room hotel on premises * Veggie truck visits once per week with fresh veggies, fruit, farm fresh eggs and other items with special order. . Parrot Tree Marina Parrot Tree Plantation's new Marina. Recognizing the demand for a secure, full-service marina large enough to handle pleasure craft of every size, the spectacular Parrot Tree Marina was born. Every conceivable service and amenity is available at this deep water facility, equipped to accommodate vessels up to 165 feet with a controlling depth of 14 ft and marked 100 ft wide entrance channel. We offer large freshwater pool (open Spring 09), saltwater snorkel lagoon, nearby diving sites, wifi, restaurant, laundry service, hot showers and bathroom facilities, movie rentals, We monitor Channel 63 and participate on the NW Carib net. Reservations can be made at dockmaster@parrottree.com. Navigation details can be found on www.parrottree.com NW CARIBBEAN CRUISERS SPECIAL $0.50/ft and 25 Gln of Filtered Pure Drinking Water. Sandy's Oakridge Marina In the west bight of the Oakridge bay Sandy's Marina (VHF ??) across from the waterfront bar called BJ's backyard. 4 slips and a spot for one cat all on finger piers. Sandy offers water, washing machine and good local information. Barefoot Cay Marina Text from ad http://www.barefootcay.com/marina.html Barefoot Cay.com On Roatan's south shore. Has side-tie 595 linear feet of dock space. Yachts up to 150 feet with up to a 9 foot draft can be accommodated. Also two mooring buoys for rent. The marina has 30 and 50 amp service, water, cable TV, hot-water showers and wifi. =Transportation= Taxis Taxis are the predominate method of transport around the island. Ubiquitous honking white sedans are everywhere and affordable. Cheapest way to use them is to flag one down with a "limp" hand and say "Collectivo". You'll jump in with three other riders going the same direction. Cost from French Harbor to Coxen Hole is L25 per person. You can pay more if you don't specify "collectivo" as an "express" will command L100-150 for the same ride and take the exact same time. English speaking knowledgeable drivers available for hourly or daily rates *Alex Romero 3389-1682 (yes 8 digits) - 4 hours L500 gets a lot done Buses Regular bus service goes between all the major communities on Roatan. Running about every half hour it slow but interesting with a few diversions. Cost is generally around L20 depending on route. =Hospitals/Clinics= *'Coxen's Hole ' **Woods Medical Center (Phone 445-1031) almost across from the Immigration Check-In. It's private and definately the place you want to go. **A public hospital is also in Coxen's hole but not recommended. **Dr. Gomez is very kind, very patient, very thorough; is fluent in English; has an office in Coxen Hole and another in French Harbour; had a successful practice in La Ceiba so is well connected with specialists in La Ceiba. His wife Dra Gomez is also very kind, thorough and helpful. Several Clinic's are around. One in French harbor, two of which are in Oakridge. Hours are not known as of this writing. *'French Harbor ' **Clinicas MediCentro is now open in the new MegaPlaza Mall.(Nov 2009).Please call to schedule appointments at 9496-1928 talk to Iris who speaks fluent English and Spanish.On Saturdays the following visiting Doctors will be in the office on Roatan.Dr Jose Almendarez (Pediatrician)Dr Cecilia Almendarez ( General Doctor)Dr Guillermo Maradiaga (Internist) - known as the best internist in La CeibaDr Loira Maradiaga (Nutritionist)Every Friday 9am-4:30pmDr Alicia Ponce ( Eye Specialist) - an excellent opthalmologist - for everything from emergency eye surgery (injury, detatched retina), to eye tests including glaucoma, and prescriptions for eyeglasses and contact lenses.Other Specialists will come as needed. Call to tell Iris what kind of Doctor you need to see so she can put together a list.Price for Doctor office visits will range from 400-600Lps. Clinicas MediCentro is setting up their on site lab which should be ready in 3-4 weeks. They will be able to do blood testing, echo cardiogram, endoscopy, Ultra sounds.They are negotiating for a full time Doctor to be at the Clinic all days. ** *Clinca Esperanza Nurse Peggy 445-3234 or 96 63 75 18 *Just west of Anthony's Key on south side of the road. * *'Oakridge ' **Dra. Lesile has a clinic at the taxi stand plaza 435 2219 or 435 2373 Just ask anyone for directions. =Dentists= Several dentists, recommend the one in French Harbor . *'Dr Hayman Grant DDS' He is an islander who has had a dental practice in the USA for 15 years so he has lots of experience and speaks perfect English. His office is in the Megaplaza in French Harbour. He has the newest technology, has a super gentle touch and is a nice guy! Visit him for everything from cleaning to root canals, crowns and bridges - at island prices. phone numbers are 2480 5275 or 9778-9678 drhrghond@yahoo.com www.roatandentalcenter.com Dra. Miriam Espinoza - Monday - Wednesday *General Dentistry *Next to Gio's Restaurant French Harbor *504 408-3549 Office *504 9985-2243 Cell (cell numbers can have 8 digits) Can do root canals, and for crowns she has a technician that comes from La Ceiba on Tuesdays. Filling replaced on walk-in basis cost L900 $47 3/08 *'Dr. Jorge Lanza Valldares' - Thrusday & Friday **Orthodontics and Cosmetic Dentistry **Next to Gio's Restaurant French Harbor **504 408-3549 French Harbor phone **504 440-0269 La Ceiba phone Teeth cleaning by Eunice in Oakridge is excellent for L400. Phone number (504) 435-2312 and best time to make an appointment is during her lunch time. Located 5 minutes from taxi stand, first house (on right has dock as well) on the road to El Bight in Oakridge. =Fuel= Fuel Docks Fantasy Island Marina - 'The fuel dock at the Marina is capable of taking vessels up to 9' draft, is open on a scheduled basis, with opening times announced on the morning net, VHF #72 at 0900.' Hybur Shipping -French Harbor -one bay west of French Harbor main anchorage) has a large hose and is open 5 days a week. Trouble here is the access is very problematic, based on large ships at dock. Fuel dock is first (southern-most) on the dock with a cyclone fence around it. Often time a ship will have a Spring Line directly across the access. (Also there is a wreck close as well). Best to dinghy over from anchorage and check out the situation before you bring your boat over. Hail a dock hand and they will find someone to pump the fuel. Pay in an office all the way up by the main road. Roy Mart -Oakridge- West side of main bay next to taxi stands and market (market is Saturday's only). Open 6 days. Finger pier and cement dock (sometimes blocked with offloading ships). 12 foot deep at both dock and pier. 12/07 new installation and hose to boat not installed but fueling done with clear 5 gallon water jugs. Diesel and gasoline available 1/09 Understand now have a 50 Gallon minimum. Fuel Truck Ebanks Agency '''504 9945-3811 Will deliver to any marina on Roatan. *1/09 Parrot Tree (charges 20 cent tariff) *3/08 delivery Brick Bay 100 gallons $3.25 Gallon Gas Station The most common place cruisers fill up via Jerry Jugs. Sun Gas station walking distance (1/4 mile) from French Harbor Yacht Club and a L30-35 ($1.50) taxi ride back with full jugs. (Key to Yacht Club back gate can be had from Yacht Club office). Or park at the O2 (as in Oxygen - a hexagon waterfront) bar first thing in the inner French Harbor (same as Yacht Club) harbor. Walk out to the road and left to gas station. Same distance and price for taxi. French Harbor Yacht Club has recently started charging to park dingy so be advised. Vessels docked at Parrot Tree Plantation A dock can be supplied by Hybur's fuel trucks at the same price as the gas stations. Call Shawn at Hybur, 9948-1615 he can arrange for delivery at a bulk rate, no minimum requirement, try to bundle purchases with other vessels if possible( 3000 gln in truck) '''Brooksy Point Yacht Club does fuel runs twice a week for club members. Your Jerry Jugs are picked up and returned full to the dock. =Haul Out= Three dry docks. Need more info. Randy on Svea knows most about these. :French Harbor ::Hybur contact Nadine at 455-7590(?) or 455-5450 ::French Harbor Marine Railway 3362-2172 =Groceries= Supermarkets French Harbor - Eldon's has long been known for the "best supermarket" between Panama City and Cancun. Walking distance from the dinghy dock at Roatan Yacht Club. Selection is excellent most goods come from Miami suppliers weekly. Closes on Sundays at noon. They have a bakery, deli and good selection of first-aid and health care supplies. Also near French Harbour is the MegaPlaza containing a large local Honduran supermarket. Different products than Eldon's but difficult to compare prices because they add tax to certain items as a lump sum on the bottom of your bill. Coxen Hole -''' Warren's has been taken over by Eldon with an equally wonderful selection. Right down along the dock next to the Port Captain and Immigration next to the Parque. There is a new '''Eldon's near Plaza Mar. Also in Coxen's Hole on the main highway (many blocks from downtown) is Plaza Mar supermarket. Equally good selection in larger square footage. They specialize in #10 can supplies for restaurants and do have a number of things which can't be found at Eldon's. Oakridge - A couple of small supermarkets and many small shops. Miss Claire's has a decent selection of staples, and has the best Honduran ground beef frozen in 1 lb blocks, also frozen chicken. J&D's is a bit larger store and has a good selection of cleaning supplies, some basic fresh veggies and bread. Feb. 6/09 Yvonne of Usquaebach wrote: vegetable store in Barrio Lempira, up the road from BJ's Backyard about 1/4 mile. Lots of good reasonably priced veggies. You can walk it but suggest you cab it back if you've bought lots, cab is about $1.00 US. Further up the roat, at the intersection to Roatan's main road is a large fruit/veggie market - they resupply on Mondays by about 1PM. Meat & Fish Markets French Harbor '''has frozen shrimp, lobster and fish at '''Hybur's - on the main road. In the same area is Bulk Gourmet with a great selection of imported and specialty foods. Bulk Gourmet 'has moved, it is now on the road to Coxen Hole on the left side of the road near the large white house. Shrimp packing plant across the street from Yacht Club sells 5# boxes on shrimp in all sizes. '''Oakridge '- For those in the Oakridge area the Saturday morning market at the taxi and bus stop has Dave the butcher from Diamond Rock. He'll cut your beef or pork right there on the spot on his table in the shade of the building. Shrimp is also available at the Saturday market direct from the shrimpers. L50 a pound as of this writing. =Miscellenous= Virtual Swap Meet The web site [http://www.bayislandsclassifieds.com/ '''Bay Islands Classified] is set up to like a virtual online swap meet with many items including Boating equipment. Shipping Hybur Shipping | website Ships from Miami weekly. Warehouse is in French Harbor for easiest cruiser access. DIP Shipping Company 1335 NW 98th Court Unit 9 Miami FL 33172 Maria Dip mariad@dipshipping.com A good service and reasonable price for freight shipments. There is a minimum of $32, but if you have several shipments, ask Maria to consolidate for you and then you email her when to release the shipment, avoiding the minimum. Otherwise a flat rate of .84 per lb. Jan 2010 Just used DIP to have new computer and VHF shipped down from Miami. Deliverd to Fantasy Island was the min of 32 bucks. Now problems with customs...took about 13 days. Darnell is here on Roatan. Her phone is 540 9810 8009.. Very helpful.. I plan to use them again before we return to the Rio next summer. Great service at a great price and no customs problems. Paul Camp sv Lady H Mail and Package delivery Several choices but the fastest and easiest is to use Roatan Air Service at Jackson Plaza (about a mile west from French Harbor intersection - walking distance) This service is an extension of any Package carrier in states or Euorpe (ie FedEx, UPS, DHL) So anything that can be transported via those carriers can be transported via Roatan Air Services. Packages and mail under 5 lbs arrives quickly and with reasonable cost, but over 5 lbs becomes expensive. If you are not in a real hurry, use a freight carrier such as DIP shipping for over 5 lbs. Also cruisers should not worry about specifying "yacht in transit". RAS does charge customs duty based on the invoice the supplier provides - about 8%. Roatan Air can also send mail and packages to North America from Roatan. Roatan Air Services web site Check their website for rates. *Now at Jackson Plaza (west on main road from French Harbor - walking distance 15 minutes) **Hours are 9-6 weekdays and 9 to noon Saturday Mail and Documents(small boxes) use this address: Roatan Air Services - 600, "your name", 444 Brickell Ave. Suite 51, Miami, FL 33131-2492 Phone number (305) 858-0053 Air Packages (boxes) use this address: Roatan Air Services - 600, "your name", 1454 NW 78th Ave, Doral, FL 33126 Phone number (305) 858-0053 Laundry Services Accessible via dinghy and short walk *Brooksy Point Yacht Club offers self-service laundry on a per load basis to all cruisers *French Harbor - Stephen "the laundry guy" - Call VHF 71 or cell 9850 1711 - Stephen picks up at a local dock around 1000 AM and returns the next day except Sundays. 13 L./lb. Also is a wealth of info and willing to gofer stuff for you. Good guy. *West End - Larry cell 3347 6604 - Low per pound rate. Every day but Sundays. *Jonesville / Bodden Bight - Call Yvonne on 72 for directions to Gladys who provides a fine laundry service on Monday Wednesday and Friday. * Calabash Bight **Miss Curly is located on the east side of Calabash Bight at the far south end. Her low dock is off her blue house. Ask anyone, they all know where she lives. Laundromats *Sandy Bay **Not walking distance requires a taxi *Near French Harbor main highway **East of main intersection at Sun Gas station on north side of road. About 1/4 mile. Closer if you dingy to O2 disco and walk that road to main road and turn right. Canvas/Sail Repair *Zig Zag - Dave Marshall 3385-7457 near Brick Bay main highway *refered to as "Ms. Judy" - on OakRidge Key - accessable via dinghy or water taxi - call ahead 435 1501- does very good work and has sail rite equipment Machinist / Welders Torno Industrial del Caribe in Barrio Fuertes (hilltop town on main road between French Harbor and Coxen Hole) on south side of highway east side of community. Phone 9929-2541 gets you Lincoln a English speaking manager. Omar the machinist can do very complicated milling and machining, plus welding and more. Hydraulics Euro Center next to Cable vision in French Harbor Refrigeration Two - one in Coxen Hole other French Harbor *French Harbor is Cool Wind Supply at ReMax plaza across from Eldon's SunSuper market. **Has all equipment and some supplies Long time experience **phone 504-455-7771 *Coxen Hole business is just south of Paradise Computers **Name and phone unknown at this time Veterinary Dr Calderon comes to French Harbor area on Wednesdays from the main land and can be reached at 99952260. His professional clinic is 5 minute walk left on the main road from French Harbor to Coxen's hole. Just opposite the second (closed) gate of Hybur Shipping and next to the Arliegh Thompson Insurance Company. Vet Santiago TEL: 9909-0595 Located up the road towards Plaza Mar Mall. Keep going up the hill and its the first building on the right. Sign says Animal Kingdom Recommended by local in Coxen Hole area and Tempest. Egg Farm Open every day except Saturday it's also across from Hybur Shipping up a dirt road about 150 paces. They supply all the eggs on the island, but are not refrigerated and perfect for storage on cruising boats. Not necessary to bring your own container but it might help getting them back to the boat. Propane Second in a row of services available opposite Hybur Shipping in French Harbor. (Egg farm first and Vet is just one driveway west). Will fill all bottles, yachties and aluminum bottles are very usual to them. Yes there is a sub-station outside downtown Coxen Hole on main road but that one is a definite taxi ride from everywhere. Also available in Jonesville BUT its more expensive - 100 limps more for a 20 pound bottle Pharmacies French Harbor has one in the town (left at the yacht Club) about ten minutes walk. It's on the right after the roads curves around to the left. Next to the Gio's Restaurant. Also a doctor and dentist in same building. Battery Sources Hybur Shipping in French Harbor has a Chandlery deep inside the property. Many items useful to cruisers, including Deep Cycle 6 and 12v6 batteries. Stock not always replaced quickly so when they say a certain battery will come soon, it's not always the reality. Good place to check first. 12v batteries are plentiful in many automotive and hardware stores, especially those adjacent to the water. For example, two hardware stores (Clint's and Ms. Clares) in Oakridge carry 12v Deep Cycle batteries within less than 6 months of manufacturing date. Expect to pay L1,450 ($77 in 1/08) for those batteries. Best source would be at La Ceiba LCH Battery near private hospital 504 440-2991 Alternator Repair Cruisers have used a man and son business in French Harbor. Left from FH Yacht Club up the hill past the Police Station. Store front on right side going down into French Harbor. (said to be 4 or 5 doors down on the west/right-hand side of street). Good work, even a report of alternator not fixed but when returned mechanic worked several hours at no extra charge to finally solve problem. Problems for shop are no spares to speak of and no test equipment, so you may have to insure proper repair by returning to your boat and hooking it up. All report good outcome, even with the extra trips. Junk Yard/Auto Parts :Coxen's Hole ::West of Coxen's Hole 1 mile toward West End below the Police Station. "Very Selective" :Oakridge ::Main Oakridge Bight at far north end on the east side of the bight is a low, rickety dock. Park dinghy but don't leave it unattended. Walk East across the road toward the Propane supplier, and the junk yard is across the street. Computer repair Paradise Computers is located outside of Coxens Hole on road to West End on north side of highway in a very small strip mall. Have numerous supplies, routers and cables. Technicians repair most all computers on the island. Phone (504) 445-1394 Marine Parts & Supplies *Hybur Shipping - French Harbor main highway *Dixon Marine - Barrio Fuertes one block south main highway *Blue Seas SeaFood - Cummins and Racor off main highway near Brick Bay **445-1509-10 & 445-1161 *''SeaCat'' learned that La Ceiba Shipyard has a store front in Barrio Fuertes (Mt. Pleasant) between French Harbor and Coxens Hole (could walk from French Harbor - 30 minutes) **Store sells bottom paint and some hard to get items on Roatan like 5200 (even have small tubes). Understand that a crusier could order parts/supplies from Shipyard and have them delivered to this store front on Fridays. Owner Alfredo lives in Mt. Pleasant and comes home on weekends. **location hard to describe and no sign on building or door. But it's the first two story white building with blue trim on the North side of the main highway go west into Barrio Fuertes. Store is upstairs on left side middle of three glass store fronts. It has Floor Tile samples on a rack so don't be fooled. **Phone number for Suzanna is 3339-8413 she does not speak English but may understand some. Prices in dollars and fair. **Business is known as BAB Sandblasting (the shipyard brothers' fathers profession ) *Pinturas Victor - has fiberglass and resin in Coxen's Hole (main loop street 3 minutes past Port Captain on south side of street) **Luis Blanco 9947-5229 *Central De Mangueras SA Behind Eldons new store in the same building with Island Cable TV. Has Racor filters, parts and filter elements. Hydraulic hose and fittings including reusable fittings. Bearings and seals. All kinds of hose. Fan belts and more. Legal and Notary Service 08-08-11''' ROATANLAWYERS CESAR GONZALEZ *Corporations *Business start up *Inmigration *Real Estate *Boat registration *Investment - Estate Planning Cesar Gonzalez, Abogado. Offices at ALBA PLAZA, Gibson Bight (between West End and Gibson Bight Marina ) Roatan contact by email cgr@roatanlawyers.com www.roatanlawyers.blogspot.com +''504 ''9990 1094 - 99853636 02-11-09 '''Capt. Don of S/v Usquaebach wrote for excellent Legal Paralegal and Notary Service contact Senora Keena Lynn Haylock at Roatan Tel. 455-6795 or Fax. 455-6796, or in Guanaja 453-4346 / Cel. 9969-7261 and email: klhaylock@yahoo.com =Car Rental= West End Area *Sandy Bay Rent a Car (504-445-1710) =Day Spa and Wellness Retreat= Parrot Tree Plantation, Marina Point Namaste....the Sante Wellness Center, Day Spa and Wellness Retreat, welcomes you. Enjoy our wonderful selection of professional spa and massage therapies, using the best in spa/massage body products. Yoga is also available, private or group sessions. NW Caribbean Spa Special to cruisers - 25% off the web published prices. Pick up point to the Spa is at Parrot Tree Plantation Marina Point on A Dock. Visit our website for our spa selection: www.santewellnesscenter.com. Email us at santedayspa@yahoo.com. Or call our US number: 1 510 455-4232, and our local numbers: 504 9991-0474, 435-1009, 408-5156. Shanti, Angela (owner and operator) =Dive Gear= *'TGI Diving' in West End south side to street next to Paradise Computers. 504-3306-7482 supplies@tgidiving.com Great competitive prices and lots of stock. =Restaurants= Port Royal Category:Marine Surveys Category:Ice Cream Category:Site Seeing Category:Port Royal Category:Mechanics